1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a catch and drain pan for a tank type water heater. More specifically an immersion resistant water heater support having a fixed or an adjustable leveling capability. The water heater support fits under the water heater or inside a catch/drain basing to elevate the water heater or any part of it above any standing water. The water heater stand is also fabricated to level an uneven water heater to bring the water heater to a vertical orientation.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Most domestic water heaters that utilize a separate catch/drain pan are susceptible to premature rusting and insulation saturation or improper combustion, in the case of a gas water heater, or, possible short circuit, in the case of an electric water heater.
Recent innovations in tank type residential hot water heater installations include seismic strapping and the catch/drain pan. Seismic straps are intended to keep the device upright and connected to its energy and water sources during earthquakes and are code in California. Earthquake-prone California has the most stringent Uniform Plumbing Code seismic requirements. The catch/drain pan is placed under the water heater in case of a leak. The installation of a catch/drain pan is required under the building and construction code in some municipalities around the country and is becoming more popular due to its flood protection benefits.
The typical residential water heater holds 40-50 gallons. When the water heater is full of water it can weigh between 500-600 pounds or a quarter of a ton standing on three metal legs or the tanks protective metal jacket pan. Both of these support systems and the tank itself are susceptible to rust because the legs and or the tanks protective jacket pan are not meant to be immersed.
Earthquakes that are large enough to tip a water heater over are rare, even in California. However, the Uniform Plumbing Code provides for protection against earthquakes without taking into account the fact that residential hot water heaters remain at risk, a more common and perhaps even greater risk is with the catch/drain pan itself.
The water heater catch/drain pan has protected many homes from potential flooding. The protection from flooding is with the catch/drain pan retaining and diverting water. The catch/drain pan can cause a loss of structural integrity to the water heater's support base thereby creating a possible fire hazard and this loss of structural integrity as well as retained water has been the cause of operational malfunctions. Most catch/drains pans can be detrimental to the water heater because the catch/drain pan contains the “flood” in the area of the water heater. The pan may do its job keeping the house dry, but because it is retaining water, the water heater is partially immersed, standing in water on its rust prone legs or jacket pan. Water heaters are often located in closets, attics or crawl spaces and are usually not annually inspected as many manufactures recommend. Many homeowners never check their water heater until either the water is cold or they see water leaking. A water leak can go unnoticed for an extended period allowing the water heaters weight supporting base to remain in a partially immersed state for an indefinite amount of time.
All tank type water heaters need to be installed in an upright, plumb position. Most electric water heaters stand on very short attached legs or have no legs at all and rest on the bottom pan of the water heater's protective outer jacket (not to be confused with the catch/drain pan). If there is water in the catch/drain pan, some parts of the water heater will be immersed that are not designed or intended to be wet.
When an electric water heater stands in water, the insulation between the tank and protective metal jacket absorbs and wicks water up the sides of the tank and outer jacket. This water seeping action causes rust to form on the tank and jacket. Since the area that is rusting is mostly out of sight, rusting can continue until the jacket pan and/or legs have disintegrated to something less than design specifications as well as damaging the insulation. There is also the potential for an electrical short circuit and possible fire hazard if the dampness reaches the electrical connections of the lower heating element or control thermostat.
Water heaters can leak for various reasons including water expansion during the heating process causing the temperature and pressure relief valve to purge off excess pressure. Although the temperature and pressure relief valve drainpipe should be directed outside the house or to an alternative drain, this is often not the case with the drainpipe allowing expansion water to flow into the catch/drain pan. Other leaking may occur from associated plumbing servicing the water heater, from porosity holes in welds around ports and seams, from the tank itself due to rusting or manufacturing defects or any other plumbing or leak source that finds its way into the catch/drain pan.
In the related art, catch/drain pans are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,103 issued Jul. 8, 1997 to David Whittaker discloses a water heater catch/drain pan which has leveling capabilities and includes a drainage system that would help reduce rust and immersion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,360 issued on Aug. 23, 1988 to Williard J. Baird discloses an elevated drain pan. Both of these drain pans have several drawbacks. First, both of these designs incorporate a floor or vertical drain. This is not always practical for many applications.
Second, in a typical house provisions are not made during the construction of a home for a floor drain in the water heater area. This is especially true in a slab construction house or a house without a crawl space or basement. Third, leveling of the water heater is awkward and usually requires additional parts.
Catch/drain pans are usually fabricated from sheet metal or plastic and include knockouts for the attachment of a drainpipe either on the side or bottom of the pan. While these sheet metal or plastic catch/drain pans are simple and inexpensive, functional and easy to install, they have drawbacks due to their design, they do not allow water to drain completely. In addition, they have no practical way of leveling the water heater, which can be a concern in many installations.
The wall height of a catch/drain pan varies from manufacturer to manufacturer. Pans range in depth from an inch to as many as four inches or more. When a residential water heater leaks into a catch/drain pan, the pan will retain water up to the level of its drainpipe connector before it begins to drain. This retained water can be half an inch deep, or deeper, depending on the height of the drainpipe connector, whether the drain pan is level and the drainpipe remains unobstructed.
Consequently, a need has been observed to provide an apparatus that compliments or works in concert with the water heater catch/drain pans that are manufactured and used today.